


Smile for the Camera

by Myffanwy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, M/M, Restraints, prompto being a slut for the camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myffanwy/pseuds/Myffanwy
Summary: Promnis week day 7--Prompto takes selfies while he rides Ignis.Pretty self explanatory there. Shameless smut. :)





	Smile for the Camera

Prompto wasn’t often distracted when Ignis was naked and showering him with attention in forms of sweet nothings and light caresses; but today it seemed his mind was elsewhere, even whilst Ignis lined his naked body with territorial red marks. He wasn’t making his usual noises, and considering Prompto could barely keep quiet during times he knew he had to be, this was quite out of the normal.

Ignis was about to sit up and ask what had him so distracted, when Prompto smirked a devilish grin, and took the opportunity to flip their positions so Ignis had his back flat against the bed.

Ignis made an awkward noise at the disruption, realizing now that his hands were pinned completely by his younger lover.

“Oh? So, you are in the mood?” He asked cheekily, arching his back off the bed as he squirmed underneath Prompto. The blonde, in return, hummed and cocked his head as if in thought, but seemed to figure himself out quickly as he reached beside the bed to pull up one of the arm cuffs that they had underneath the mattress. It didn’t take long for him to open the clasp and close the padded area around his lover’s small wrist. Once his one joint was secured, Ignis rolled his hips, testing to see what Prompto would do, but he didn’t seem to pay him any heed as he reached now to the other side of the bed and pulled up the other cuff.

That task was done quickly, and once so, he turned around and did the same thing to Ignis’ ankles. He was now completely spread eagle on the bed, entirely at Prompto’s mercy. He had not uttered a word of resistance or protest as he let his lover manhandle him into submission. So rarely was Ignis ever on the receiving end of Prompto’s affections, he had no objection when he did want to take charge.

Briefly wondering what had gotten Prompto in such a dominant mood, his thoughts were cut off by the blonde reaching back under the bed to their basket of toys and pulling out a sleep mask, one that was made with heavier material causing even further restriction of sight than a standard one.  
Prompto has no issues putting the mask over Ignis’ eyes, the older man moaning loudly as he was depraved of vision.

Smirking, Prompto sat back on his heels to admire his work. Ignis looked absolutely delectable in this state; aroused, restrained and blinded, Prompto knew there was so much he could get away with right now and he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from making any inappropriate noises just thinking about them.  
Sparking an idea, he grabbed the lube they had placed on a pillow earlier for easy access, and as he knelt over, he stopped to nip at Ignis’ nipples, unleashing a hearty growl from his lover. Ignis’ chest grew taut as he thrust his chest out, seeking friction, but all he got in return were light nips and gentle laps with Prompto’s tongue. Not lingering on the sensitive buds for too long before moving downward.

Ignis’ treasure trail was an often-admired set piece in the display that was his toned, lithe body, and Prompto would often begin teasing him by running his fingers down the soft, pale hairs there.  
As he did so, he felt Ignis clench beneath his touch, only sparking more devilish thoughts into his mind.

Knelt in the same spot he had been, Prompto bent fully at the waist and pressed kisses to the inside of Ignis’ thigh, listening intently at the small gasps that Ignis elicited. Behind him, he opened the bottle of lube and coated two of his fingers with it, reaching as far as he could to get his fingers inside of him.  
He wasn’t as flexible as Ignis was, so it was more of a challenge, but he was able to slip one finger partially inside himself, as he suppressed a groan at the intrusion. It seemed easier than when his partner did it, not because it was painful, but his pain knew exactly what he was doing, rather than anticipating it.

He languidly fucked himself as best as he could with the one finger, until he got bored of that and slipped a second inside next to it. As he did so, he distracted himself by kissing up Ignis’ thigh to his dick, giving his balls a quick lick on the seam. Ignis moaned loudly at that and the sound went straight to Prompto’s dick. Not bothering to withhold the moan that he felt bubbling up, Prompto put his mouth over the head of his lover’s cock and began properly fucking himself as he was able to get two fingers up to their second knuckle now.

Ignis didn’t hold back any noise, which wasn’t at all his normal situation, as Ignis was usually one for low purrs and dominant growls whilst Prompto’s cries reverberated against the walls and windows of their room. Today however, as their positions on the bed had changed, so too had their shift in tone. Not that either of them had much cared or noticed as they both worked themselves up to their eventual climatic release.

Prompto, with Ignis’ dick still in his mouth, pulled his fingers out of himself and haphazardly wiped them on the bed, not bothering to care enough. He hummed against the warm flesh in his mouth and began pulling away, repositioning himself so his thighs were hugging Ignis’ lower abdomen and upper thighs.  
“Prompto?” Ignis asked, his voice rough with need. Prompto chuckled in reply.  
“Yeah, Iggy?” He smirked, knowing Ignis couldn’t see him, but wanting to hear the edge in his lover’s voice.

“What are you d—” He began, getting cut off immediately.  
“That’s a surprise, Ignis.” He said gruffly, or at least as gruffly as Prompto could sound. Ignis moaned in wanton fashion at the use of his full name from his lover’s lips. It was so rarely used, especially in the bedroom. He rolled his hips, dick pressing against Prompto’s groin with full force, causing the younger man to groan and place a hand on his lover’s chest, discouraging any further movement.

“Heh, you continue to do that and this’ll be over faster than it started…” Prompto purred, panting slightly as he felt Ignis rock up into him slightly and he couldn’t restrain himself from rocking back. Both of their dicks were slick with precum and Prompto could see Ignis’ catlike grin plastered on his face as he continued his distracting ministrations.

Prompto could feel the familiar heat coiling in his belly and in a moment of clarity he shook his head and shot up to bring their lips together. He had exerted a bit too much force and their teeth ended up clacking together almost painfully, he moaned loudly into his partners mouth, hand continuing to press down on his chest. Ignis groaned at the weight but didn’t have to worry too much as Prompto reached behind him and grabbed a hold of his lover’s dick, guiding himself down onto it. He slowly lowered himself down, the head resisting slightly as it pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

“Ahhh, P-Prompto! Ngh, please…” Ignis cried out, breaking away from their kiss, mouth dropping open as he panted heavily at the feeling of his boyfriend’s tight heat enveloping him. Prompto hadn’t even gotten down halfway before his breath hitched and he had to pull out to pour some extra lube onto his hands, quickly slicking Ignis’ cock before attempting to go the rest of the way in one go.

His buttocks now firmly planted on Ignis’ thighs, he stopped for a moment, allowing them both to even out their breathing and get adjusted before Prompto decided to keep moving. He noticed the way Ignis’ finger nails gripped his own palms, marks will definitely be visible on those for awhile, he thought.  
As he sat there, almost ready to continue, he noticed the way Ignis’ lips were slightly parted, his hair mussed from his tossing around, cheeks flushed and overall just how gosh dang sexy and depraved he looked. It turned Prompto on to no end seeing his lover look like this, when a devilish idea made its way into his head.

Reaching over to the bedside table, he was just barely able to reach his phone, lifting it up without making a sound to alert Ignis about his plan. Ensuring the volume was off, he quickly snapped a couple shots of Ignis in this state, grinning to himself as he did so.  
Ignis made a soft noise of impatience and bucked up into his lover, earning a high-pitched noise of indignation from the blonde. Brow furrowing, Prompto lightly tapped Ignis’ thigh, making a tsk sound as he did so as if in scolding.

“Patience is a virtue, Iggy.” He said, emphasizing his point by grinding his hips downward, Ignis’ member pressed so far into him he swore he could taste it on the back of his teeth. Ignis gritted his teeth, his head thrown back into the mattress as he continued making small, erratic thrusts.  
Prompto bent over quickly, nipping his lover’s neck in a dominating way, ensuring he wouldn’t leave a mark, instead it was meant more as a light warning, to which Ignis mewled at, stalling his thrusts to Prompto’s delight.

“Good boy.” Prompto purred, rewarding his lover with a quick snap of his hips. Ignis made a lewd noise at the comment, and Prompto could see the strain in Ignis’ arms as he fought against the straps, wanting to dig his nails into Prompto’s side, to guide him, to hold him. He almost felt sorry for the guy, but then remembered all the times Ignis had him at his mercy and no longer felt any guilt.

He gripped his phone in his left hand as he closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to give into the pleasure that was his lovers dick flexing against his tight inner walls. Lifting his hips up, he bounced slightly, penetrating himself several times when he decided to finally put the camera to good use. Continuing to ride Ignis into the mattress, Prompto opened the camera app and set it to front facing mode. Using his right hand to muss his hair up more, he posed himself with a wanton expression, lips parted and tongue visible through the gap. With eyes half-lidded, he snapped a shot. His bare chest visible, but nothing below that.

Stepping up his game, he clenched his thighs against Ignis, signalling that it was alright for the older man to begin ministrations of his own. Taking the hint, Ignis inhaled sharply and began rhythmically thrusting upwards as much as he could with how restrained he was.  
Prompto was along for the ride at this point and took several more shots of his face with various expressions, from closed-eyed lust to silent screams of ecstasy to minx-like ‘come hither’ expressions where the camera was angled in such a way to leave nothing to the imagination.

He took several shots with an air on anonymity; his lips were in frame, but no other telling features, but you could see more than enough of the action. His dick, plump and leaking, quite on display for the viewer of these photos to see. Although he intended for Ignis and himself to be the only viewers.  
Ignis must’ve known something was amiss when Prompto began criticizing the photos as he was taking them and got a bit distracted, no longer focusing on Ignis and his needs, despite the constant pressure in his ass.

“Darling? Are you alright?” Ignis asked through deep breaths after he had exerted himself a bit much. Prompto snapped back into reality and shook his head, throwing his phone to the mattress as he bounced hard on Ignis, their hips snapping together, causing them both to moan out load at the unexpected force.  
“Don’t worry, Iggy, just want to make you feel good.” He said, head drooping forward as he put his energy into pushing down on Ignis, feeling the way his dick began the slow pulse of impending release.

“Already good…ah, on that front…” Ignis bit his lip and groaned, his thrusts growing shallower as his stomach clenched, the white-hot heat uncoiling slowly, hoping Prompto could feel the tell-tale signs too.  
“That’s it Iggy, yeah…oh yeah just…like…that…” Prompto cried out, his right hand flying to his dick to stroke himself to completion, knowing that Ignis himself was close.

However, Prompto came first, with a shout of his lover’s name ringing in their ears, eyes squeezed shut as his hips sputtered, cum landing all over Ignis’ chest and stomach. His climax electrifying his nerves, his back spasming and muscles clenching as the wave of ecstasy washed over him. He didn’t have any time to collect himself before Ignis let out a shuddering moan, hips stilling whilst he was still deep inside of Prompto; his release coating and claiming Prompto’s body as his own as his arms and legs all strained against their ties.

Prompto didn’t untie him just yet, as he came crawling down from their shared orgasm. He waited until Ignis stopped squirming with a prolonged climax, and until he could trust his legs to briefly hold him as he slid up and off his boyfriend’s dick. Once that happened, however, he immediately reached up and undid both of the arm straps holding Ignis’ wrists in place.

Ignis felt how tired Prompto was, and sat up to undo his own ankles, taking off the blindfold at the same time. He fell back onto the mattress, exhausted and spent, beside Prompto, raking his fingers through his hair. Prompto in turn, kissed Ignis’ wrists and hands, apologizing for keeping them trapped for so long even though Ignis brushed that aside.

“Do you know what time it is, Prompto?” Ignis asked, yawning, no doubt ready to just curl up and sleep, but knowing that he had some prep to do for tomorrow. Prompto hummed and picked his phone up from beside his belly, checking the time, when Ignis eyed him curiously.  
“I could have sworn that you left your phone on the table…” Ignis asked, eyebrow raised in questioning. Prompto couldn’t stop the blush that overtook his face.  
“Yeah…well, you see…” His cheeks were bright red as Ignis gasped in shock, knowing full well exactly what Prompto was up to.  
“You…you didn’t…Prompto, no.” He whined, covering his hands up with his face, knowing his own cheeks would be flushed. Prompto giggled and wriggled his hips against the bed, stopping quickly though as he felt his lover’s semen trickle slowly out of him.

“Oh I did. Trust me Iggy, you’ll love it.” He giggled, stretching up and giving Ignis a kiss on the cheek, surprised when Ignis wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest, burying his face in his lover’s blonde hair.  
“Well, I love you, so I’m expecting to be wowed when the time comes for me to see them.” He chuckled and then yawned almost immediately again, neither of them actually checking the time but slowly beginning to let sleep take care of them.  
Prompto had to remember to sort and save those photos to use as bargaining chips later on.

And who knows, maybe he’ll just keep doing that sort of thing.


End file.
